Herbología
by HoennMalfoy
Summary: Nadie entendía porque pasaba tanto tiempo en el Invernadero Número Cuatro. Nadie excepto ella. Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: "El lado pervertido" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas"


_Disclaimer: El Potterverso y sus personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Jota Ká, por lo que yo solo los uso para jugar un poco._

 _Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: "El lado pervertido" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas"_

* * *

 **Herbología**

-Neville, vamos a jugar un partido amistoso, ¿Te unes? – el aludido negó con la cabeza. Tenía otras cosas para hacer en el invernadero 4.

-Quizás otro día, Dean.

-Amigo, algún día tendrías que dejar ese invernadero y salir a divertirte con nosotros. – el chico se despidió con un movimiento de su mano y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. El pelinegro movió su cabeza en un gesto de desesperación y acomodó nuevamente su túnica con el escudo de Gryffindor. Nadie entendería porque se la pasaba tanto tiempo en el invernadero.

Nadie excepto ella.

* * *

Acarició su piel pecosa justo encima de donde antes había una marca roja que definía la forma de sus labios. La chica sentada en sus rodillas suspiró.

-No lo hiciste queriendo. – le insistió ella. – Deberías dejar de pensar en eso. – Pero él no podía. Se sentía culpable, pero no culpable por haberla marcado de esa manera. Se sentía culpable por querer marcarla nuevamente.

Optó por no responderle y dejar un beso húmedo justo en su clavícula, al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa. Ella profirió un gemido ahogado y enredó sus manos en el cabello negro de su pareja. Rápidamente él se apodero de la situación y la acostó en la cama que había hecho aparecer en el invernadero número 4. Escuchó el ruido sordo de sus zapatos caer contra el suelo y se permitió admirarla un poco más.

La camisa entreabierta gracias a él, que le proporcionaba una pequeña vista de los montículos que formaban su pecho. Una sonrisa ladeada adornaba sus labios sonrosados por los besos y sus ojos azules estaban un poco oscurecidos, el pelo rojizo se extendía por toda la almohada y eso a él le encantaba.

Parecía una diosa.

Y él la adoraría.

Decidió terminar de sacarle la camisa para poder apreciar más de su torso antes de acariciar con su lengua el valle que se encontraba en medio de los pechos de la chica. La sintió temblar bajo su roce y exploró con sus dedos la fina cintura de la Gryffindor. Los gemidos ahogados que profería Ginny solo servían para que las caricias fueran más rápidas y su boca fuera directa a trazar dibujos imaginarios uniendo sus pecas.

-Nev… - susurró impaciente. – Neville, dejarás otra… ¡Oh! – la chica lanzó un gritito cuando sintió que su pezón fue atrapado por los labios de él. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y enredó las manos en su cabello azabache. Lo guio a través de su cuerpo enseñándole donde aumentar sus caricias, como había hecho otras veces. Enredó sus piernas en la cadera del chico y guio su boca hasta su boca, ansiosa por volver a probar aquellos labios que en un principio fueron tímidos y hoy eran seguros, impacientes. Deseables.

Le resultaba increíble que unas clases de ayuda en Herbología le ayudaran a descubrir aquél lado de Neville.

* * *

La mezcla viscosa de savia le ardía un poco en su cuello. Suspiró divertida, sabía que Neville olvidaría ser cuidadoso.

-¿Escuece? – preguntó preocupado. Besó cariñosamente su hombro y ella sonrió.

-Solo un poco. Es una suerte que lo prepares tan rápido. – acarició sus cabellos y él se recostó en su regazo. Le encantaban esos momentos robados, donde solo eran ella y él. Donde para el resto de Hogwarts estaban estudiando Herbología.

-Es una suerte que actué tan rápido. – sintió que la acariciaba en el cuello, en el lugar donde había estado la mixtura. Seguramente la marca de sus labios ya se estaría tornando rosada. Rió suavemente y se agacho para juntar sus labios. – Hm. Podría recibir otro de esos. – murmuró Neville sobre sus labios. Recibió otro beso adornado de una pequeña risa.

-Me encanta que te encante la Herbología. – miró disimuladamente hacia su cuello. – nos ayuda bastante, ¿Sabes? – él le sonrió algo cohibido. Ginny le enseñó su lengua advirtiéndole que estaba jugando con él.

-Prometo que para la próxima no lo haré. – musitó acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

* * *

-¿No vendrás con nosotras? – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer. – respondió. Hojeó nuevamente el libro de Herbología y se lo enseñó.

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte por Herbología. Hay vida fuera de ese invernadero. – le aconsejó su compañera de habitación. Recibió por contestación un encogimiento de hombros y se fue de la habitación. Ella mordió su labio aguantando una sonrisa. Se dirigió hacia el espejo y estiró su cuello para observar mejor si la marca había desaparecido. Nadie entendería porque pasaba tanto tiempo en el invernadero.

Nadie excepto él.


End file.
